


April April - Das bedeutet KRIEG!

by TanzendeFeder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanzendeFeder/pseuds/TanzendeFeder
Summary: Der Krieg ist vorbei und als Zeichen einer neuen Ära beschließt der Abschlussjahrgang in Hogwarts eine neue Tradition. Alles steht unter dem Zeichen APRIL APRIL, jeder zieht einen geheimen Namen und spielt demjenigen einen Streich. Eine alberne Idee und doch hat Hermione etwas zu beweisen und daher gibt es auch kein Zurück mehr für sie. Es gibt nur ein kleines Problem, sie hat Snape gezogen und der ist kein Stück einfacher oder freundlicher geworden! Deshalb muss man aber doch nicht gleich wieder Krieg führen, oder doch? HGxSS
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Severus Snape
Comments: 10
Kudos: 3





	1. Warum ich?

Das Harry Potter Universum und die Figuren gehören einzig J. K. Rowling, mir gehört nur diese FF und der Spaß den ich dabei habe ;)

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -

Severus Snape schritt durch den Flur. Der übliche Weg seiner wöchentlichen Nachtpatrouille. Unüblich war jedoch das drängende Gefühl, beobachtet und verfolgt zu werden.

Der Krieg war vorbei, Voldemort ein Häufchen widerliche Asche und die Verluste wundersamerweise verschwindend gering geblieben, dennoch blieben die Instinkte eines Spions wach, verschwanden nicht einfach wie ihre Daseinsberechtigung.

Er hielt sich nicht für paranoid und daher…

Unglücklicherweise war sein Verfolger recht geschickt und gehörte nicht zu der Hauptgruppe der hohlköpfigen Schülerschaft, wie er feststellen musste.

Es grenzte den Kreis der Verdächtigen ein auf den Abschlussjahrgang, einige wenige Slytherin in den unteren Klassen und die Lehrerschaft.

Keiner seiner Slytherin wäre so dumm und keiner seiner Kollegen so naiv es mit ihm aufzunehmen.

Er bezweifelte auch, dass ein Hufflepuff so vermessen wäre oder ein Ravenclaw so einfältig.

Nein, sein Instinkt zeigte nur in eine Richtung, denn was blieb übrig?

Gryffindor!

Potter. Weasley. Jeder andere oder zumindest fast. Weder Longbottom, noch Granger hielt er für verschlagen genug oder im Falle von Longbottom für fähig genug.

Scheinbar immer noch arglos setzte er seine Runde fort, lauernd auf eine günstige Gelegenheit seinen Verfolger zu stellen.

  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

  
Jedoch lag Severus dieses eine Mal gehörig falsch, denn wer tatsächlich in der dunklen Nische hinter ihm kauerte, verborgen durch einen soliden Illusionszauber, war keine geringere als Hermione Jean Granger.

Miss Perfect-Headgirl-Granger. Miss-voraussichtlich-Jahrgangsbeste-Gryffindor. Miss-Gewissen-und-Verstand-des-goldenen-Trios-Granger.

Mit angehaltenem Atem und leichenblass lehnte sie ihren Hinterkopf an die kalte Steinwand.

„Scheiße aber auch, warum ich?!“, fragte sie sich gedanklich nicht zum ersten Mal in den vergangenen drei Tagen.

„Warum musste ich meine große Klappe aufreißen, warum, warum, warum musste ICH ausgerechnet IHN ziehen…?

Hallo, ich bin Hermione Granger, ich habe den Krieg überlebt, an vorderster Front gekämpft, einige Flüche abbekommen und Voldemort in seine nasenlose Visage geschaut und weil ich all das überstanden habe, muss ich dafür sorgen, dass ich noch vor meinem Abschluss vom Lehrkörper gekillt werde! Dämliche Kuh!“

Ganz von ihren Gedanken und Selbstvorwürfen gefangen bemerkte sie nicht, wie Snape herum gewirbelt war und direkt in ihre Richtung schlich.

Abgelenkt und verzweifelt rutschte sie genau in dem Moment an der Steinwand zu Boden, als Snape die Nische erreichte und mit den Händen hineingriff. Er packte nur Sekunden und Zentimeter an ihren Haaren vorbei und somit ins Leere.

Trotz ihres Illusionszaubers konnte sie immer noch gehört werden und in einem Reflex schlug sie sich die Hände vor den Mund. Ihre Augen waren schreckgeweitet, als sie in das aufgebrachte Gesicht ihres Professors hoch starrte. Natürlich würde er es bemerken, wenn er verfolgt wurde! Was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht? Wenn er jetzt einen Gegenzauber sprach und sie enttarnte ...

So oder so, gleich würde er sie finden, er musste nur ein wenig weiter nach unten tasten. Vorsichtig löste sie ihre Hände vom Mund, griff nach ihrem Zauberstab und zielte irgendwo in den Gang hinter Snape. Ein stummer Zauber ließ es rumpeln und dann hörte es sich an, als würden schnelle Schritte sich eilig entfernen.

Kurz schreckte dies Snape auf und er drehte sich reflexartig herum, aber seine Instinkte hielten ihn zurück und er sprang nicht auf den Köder an. Die Zeit reichte Hermione trotzdem und unbemerkt schlich sie sich auf allen vieren krabbelnd, mit einem Polsterungszauber auf Knie und Füße gelegt, lautlos an ihm vorbei. Als er schließlich die Nische von oben nach unten abtastete, war sie längst außer Reichweite und lief mit vollem Tempo in den sicheren Gemeinschaftsraum.

Ihr Herz pochte, das Blut rauschte und auch wenn es verdammt knapp gewesen war, konnte sie ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Es lohnte sich eben doch, ein unverbesserlicher Bücherwurm zu sein, stumme Zauber nutzen zu können war äußerst praktisch. Ihr Lächeln verschwand aber direkt wieder, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie keinen Schritt weiter gekommen war.

„Mensch Mione, du musst das nicht tun! Niemand erwartet das von dir. Jeder hätte bei Snape kneifen können, ohne hochgenommen zu werden.“ Rons Stimme ließ sie überrascht herumwirbeln und sie stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus.

Die Hand auf ihr schneller schlagendes Herz gepresst, starrte sie den Rotschopf wütend an.

„Mach. Das. Nie. Wieder!“, zischte sie.

„Ich nehme an, deine Mission ist nicht besonders gut gelaufen und du hast keine Lücke in seiner Verteidigung entdeckt?“, mischte nun auch Harry sich ein.

Beide saßen jeweils in einem der hohen Lehnsessel vor dem Kamin, weshalb sie die beiden nicht sofort gesehen hatte. Jetzt drehten sie die Sessel zu Hermione herum. Wie Inquisitoren thronten sie vor ihr sitzend und ließen Hermione sich unbehaglich fühlen.

Abgesehen von ihnen dreien war niemand noch wach, es war weit nach zwei Uhr in der Nacht und außerdem die Nacht der Woche, in der Snape die nächtliche Aufsicht auf den Gängen hatte. Keiner war so blöd sich draußen blicken zu lassen, na ja fast keiner ...

Ärgerlich schaute sie abwechselnd zu Ron und Harry, bis ihr Herz sich soweit wieder beruhigt hatte, dass sie ohne Zittern in der Stimme sprechen konnte.

„Wessen Idee war der Scheiß denn bitte?! Ich kneife nicht, nur weil es Snape ist! Nur damit alle sich bestätigt sehen, dass die graue Langweilerin Granger eh keinen Spaß versteht.“ Sie nahm eine defensive Haltung ein und sprach weiter: „Die ewige Spaßbremse Granger, die keinen Witz versteht, selbst wenn er ihr ins Gesicht lacht. Die ...“

„Schon gut, schon gut, wir haben es verstanden“, unterbrach Ron sie mit irritiertem Blick und hochgehobenen Händen.

„Seit wann interessiert dich, was die anderen sich erzählen oder denken? Du bist du, wir wissen, dass du Spaß verstehst! Und ausgerechnet Snape gezogen zu haben, ist kein Spaß, das ist wie eine Verlängerung der finalen Schlacht.“ Auch Harry war von Hermiones Verhalten irritiert und wechselte einen Blick mit Ron.

Hermione biss sich ertappt auf die Lippe. Sie konnte es den beiden nicht erzählen, nicht mal Ginny hatte sie es erzählt. Es war einfach zu peinlich und zu erniedrigend. Vor allem erniedrigend.

Aber sie konnte die Wahrheit ein wenig abwandeln oder einfach ein paar entscheidende Einzelheiten auslassen.

„Ich will Hogwarts nicht verlassen nur mit dem Bild der ewigen Streberin, ich will nicht nur darauf reduziert werden. Das ist die perfekte Gelegenheit. Nicht nur, dass ich bei dem Hirnschiss deiner Idee mitmache Ron, nein ich werde DAS Zielobjekt schlechthin treffen, den einen Namen, vor dem jeder andere gekniffen hätte. Ich werde in die Geschichte Hogwarts eingehen!“ Ihre Augen glänzten fiebrig.

Ein weiterer alarmierter Blick wurde zwischen Harry und Ron gewechselt. Hektisch nickte Ron mit dem Kopf in Richtung Hermione und bedeutete Harry ein Machtwort zu sprechen.

„Sicher Hermione oder du bist gleich ganz Geschichte, wenn Snape dich erwischt. Die Fledermaus hat sich keinen Deut verändert. Er ist immer noch ein unausstehlicher Bastard. Egal ob er immer auf unserer Seite gestanden hat. Es gibt einfach Menschen, mit denen sollte man sich nicht anlegen“, bemerkte Harry trocken.

„Hast du gerade Hirnschiss gesagt?“, fragte Ron plötzlich fassungslos, dem dieses Detail gerade erst aufgefallen war.

„Genau, eine Wortneuschöpfung von mir, ich hoffe, es setzt sich durch. Gehört alles zu meinem neuen Ich“, verkündete sie ganz so, als wäre es das Normalste auf der Welt.

Ein wirklich seeeehr alarmierter Blick zwischen Ron und Harry.

„Oh bitte hört auf damit ihr beiden! Ich bin nicht verrückt geworden! Ich bin eine Gryffindor, wir scheuen keine Herausforderung. Wir haben Voldemort besiegt. Ich muss mein Leben nicht mehr ausschließlich zwischen den Büchern verbringen, um vorbereitet zu sein.“

„Ähm, aber wir reden hier von Snape. Und nichts für ungut, aber du hast da ein paar echt fiese Flüche während der Schlacht kassiert, ich mein ja nur.“ Abwehrend hob Ron wieder beide Hände hoch.

„Sieh mal Hermione, keiner hat bei der ganzen Sache erwartet, dass derjenige, der Snapes Namen zieht, es auch durchziehen muss. Es war eher wie ein negativer Joker. Snape ist eine Nummer zu groß. Nicht mal ich hätte das durchgezogen!“, gestand Harry freimütig, alles nur um seine beste Freundin vor ihrem eigenen Wahnsinn zu bewahren.

In einer recht guten Imitation von eben jener gefürchteten Person, hob sie eine Augenbraue und sah Harry mit einem und-das-soll-ich-dir-wirklich-abkaufen-Blick an.

„Ja verdammt, ich kann den Kerl immer noch nicht leiden, auch wenn er nie ein Todesser war und entscheidend für den Sieg gegen Voldemort, aber gerade deswegen würde ich es nicht tun. Er will einfach nur Ruhe, genauso wie ich. Wir lassen uns in Frieden seit Voldemort nicht mehr ist, ich genieße diesen Waffenstillstand und würde sicher nichts tun, was ihn gefährdet!“

Abschätzend ruhten ihre Augen auf Harry, aber es änderte nichts, sie hatte ihre Entscheidung getroffen. Es musste sein und es war nicht ihre Schuld, dass sie Snape gezogen hatte. Er würde wohl einen kleinen harmlosen Streich ertragen können, ohne gleich einen Krieg anzuzetteln.

Oder? Oder…?


	2. Die Regeln bitte!

**3 Tage früher (Donnerstag 25. März später Nachmittag):**

Der gesamte Abschlussjahrgang war zusammengekommen und tummelte sich auf dem Quidditchplatz, noch war eine recht homogene Verteilung der Häuser festzustellen, keiner traute dem ganzen so recht. Andererseits war die geheime Ankündigung einfach zu interessant gewesen, um sie zu ignorieren.

Ron Weasley schritt auf die Platzmitte zu, zu jeder Ecke war ein Haus versammelt.  
Mit einem begeisterten Funkeln richtete er seinen Zauberstab gegen sich selbst.

„Sonorus!  
Test Test… gut, also zuallererst richtet bitte eure Zauberstäbe in den Himmel und beschwört auf mein Kommando einen gemeinsamen Anti-Lausch-Zauber, damit das hier besprochene auch ein Geheimnis bleibt.  
Auf drei… eins… zwei...drei“

„ **Inaudita!!** “, erschallte es im Einklang und die Einzelzauber verbanden sich zu einer gigantischen Kuppel, die sich über den Platz legte und die Schüler umfasste.

Ron nickte zustimmend, er genoss gerade jede einzelne Sekunde dieses Moments.

„Ich habe mir Gedanken gemacht über unseren besonderen Jahrgang, wir sind einzigartig, geformt durch das Gute, sowie durch das Schlechte unserer Zeit und allem voran sind wir Überlebende einer Zeit, in der dies nicht so selbstverständlich war, wie es eigentlich hätte sein sollen.  
Viele von uns haben Verluste hinnehmen müssen, haben den Krieg miterlebt und vielleicht nicht zu jeder Zeit auf derselben Seite gestanden.   
_(Unbestimmtes Gemurmel aus den Reihen der Slytherin)_  
Aber wir sind alle heute hier, alle gemeinsam und wir sind trotz unserer verschiedenen Häuser alle die letzten Jahre in Hogwarts zu Hause gewesen.  
Ich möchte eine neue Tradition beginnen, nein ich möchte, dass wir alle eine neue Tradition in Hogwarts beginnen, zu Ehren der neuen Zeit und derer, die wir verloren haben. Ich denke dabei zum Beispiel besonders an meine Brüder Fred und George und glaubt mir, sie hätten diese Idee geliebt. Im Grunde ist es auch ihre und nicht meine.“

Ron legte eine kleine Pause ein, um einmal Luft zu holen und das Gesagte sich setzten zu lassen und tatsächlich brauchten einige Schüler einen Moment, um diese kurze Ansprache zu verdauen. Ein Ronald Weasley, der etwas Ernstes und Fundamentales zu sagen hatte, das war ein seltener und bedeutungsschwerer Moment.

„Wir werden den 1. April einen ganzen Monat lang feiern und einen Streiche-Wettbewerb veranstalten!“  
Und genauso schnell, wie der Moment gekommen war, war er auch schon wieder vorbei ...  
Immer mehr Stimmen wurden laut, flüsterten, diskutierten.

„Lasst es mich erklären. Alle Namen der Schüler des Abschlussjahrganges, plus die Lehrer und ein paar wenige Angestellte sind in dieser verzauberten Glaskugel. Verzaubert von unserer Jahrgangsbesten Hermione Granger höchstpersönlich, sie wird später mehr dazu sagen.  
Jeder zieht einen Namen, absolut zufällig und demjenigen muss man dann innerhalb der ersten drei Tage im April einen magischen Streich spielen. Egal was. Wir werden außerdem eine magische Liste führen.  
Der Streichespieler sollte möglichst kreativ und geschickt vorgehen, denn sein Ziel ist es, unerkannt zu bleiben. Die Opfer wiederum haben bis zum 15. April Zeit, den Streichespieler zu identifizieren.  
Wer als letzter unentdeckt bleibt, der hat gewonnen.  
Es gibt nur 3 wichtige Regeln:  
1\. keine gefährlichen oder verletzenden Streiche, das führt zur Disqualifizierung.  
2\. jede Person, die Zeuge des Streiches wird, ergibt 10 Punkte, sind am Ende des April Monats mehr Leute unerkannt geblieben, entscheiden die Punkte.  
3\. Ihr dürft nicht mehreren Personen Streiche spielen, um von euch abzulenken, auch das führt zur Disqualifizierung.  
4\. Keiner ist gezwungen mitzumachen, wer selbst nach dem ziehen eines Namens keine Lust verspürt, der lässt es einfach.  
Es ist jetzt noch eine Woche Zeit bis zum 1. April. Genug Zeit, um sich zu überlegen, was und wie ihr es anstellen wollt.“

Rons Augen leuchteten. Er stellte sich vor Fred und George stünden gerade hinter ihm und grinsten um die Wette, Merlin er wusste einfach, sie hätten den Scheiß geliebt.

Tatsächlich standen hinter ihm aber Harry und Hermione und er war dankbar dafür, am meisten darüber, dass Hermione ihm sogar geholfen hatte, ohne ihn zu kritisieren, zumindest nicht so streng, wie sie das sonst getan hätte. Ohne ihr Zaubergeschick hätte er die Sache vergessen können. Sie wirkte sogar nervöser als er selbst.  
Die Häuser hatten sich indessen angefangen, untereinander zu vermischen und näher zu treten, eindeutig interessiert, aber auch skeptisch.

„Hermione erklärt uns nun, wie die Auslosung funktioniert.“ Er trat einen Schritt zurück und gab Hermione den Platz frei.  
Sie führte ebenfalls den Sonorus Zauber aus und räusperte sich laut.

„Die Auslosung erfolgt nach dem Zufallsprinzip, kein Schummeln kein zweites Ziehen, außer ihr erwischt beim ersten Mal euren eigenen Namen.  
Die Namenszettel sind mit verschiedenen Zaubern versehen.  
1\. Ein Verschwiegenheitszauber, weshalb auch JEDER hier erst wegkommt, wenn er einen Namen gezogen hat, egal ob er mitmachen will oder nicht, denn nur so sind wir alle davor geschützt an einen Lehrkörper verpfiffen zu werden. Wer den Zettel zieht aktiviert den Zauber und kann nicht über den Wettbewerb mit einem außerhalb dieser Kuppel befindlichen Person reden ODER Schreiben. Das schließt Lehrer, Angestellte, sowie die unteren Jahrgänge mit ein. Klar könnt ihr untereinander reden, aber je mehr Leuten ihr eure Zielperson nennt, umso größer wird euer Entdeckungsrisiko. Eure eigene Entscheidung.  
2\. Die Zettel haben einen Bindungszauber zu diesem Notizbuch. Habt ihr den Streich ausgeführt explodiert der Namenszettel in Konfetti und ein lautes APRIL APRIL ertönt. Hinter eurem Namen in diesem Buch wird dann der erfolgreiche Streich vermerkt, sowie der Zahl der Zeugen, dazu müsst ihr nicht in der Nähe der Zielperson sein, wenn es passiert, aber es gibt extra Punkte, wegen des höheren Entdeckungsrisikos und am Ende zählen die Punkte.  
Fragt nicht, wie die Zauber funktionieren, es ist kompliziert und Ron hat tatsächlich in Büchern Recherche betrieben, ihr seht, das hier ist ERNST.“ Hermione grinste entspannt in die sie umgebenden Gesichter und erntete Lacher für ihren Witz.  
„3. Genauso wird registriert, wenn ihr enttarnt wurdet. Wenn euer OPFER euch konfrontiert und des Streiches beschuldigt, dann seid ihr raus. Jeder hat maximal 5 Versuche zu erraten, wer ihn zum Ziel hatte, das soll verhindern, dass jemand einfach jeden einmal beschuldigt, um es herauszufinden.  
4\. Das Notizbuch ist verzaubert und kann nur von Ron, mir und Harry gelesen werden, wir wollen nicht als Jury fungieren, es waren einfach drei Personen nötig, um die Zauber zu wirken. Sollte zum Schluss eine Jury nötig sein, werden wir aus jedem Haus eine Person auslosen, aber darüber reden wir dann nochmal, wenn es dazu kommen sollte. Wir sind lediglich euer Notfall Kontakt, falls, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, es doch nötig sein sollte einen Lehrkörper zu informieren. Wir können und das nur in einstimmiger Entscheidung, die Verschwiegenheitszauber auflösen.  
Fragen?“

Stille senkte sich über den Platz und Hermione verzog missbilligend die Lippen.  
 _„Sicher wundert sich jeder, warum die Oberstreberin und Langweilerin vom Dienst mitmacht“_ , dachte sie bekümmert. Das in den letzten zwei Wochen altbekannte Gefühl von Bitternis legte sich über ihr Herz und sie versuchte es angestrengt zu ignorieren.

„Gut ich werde euch demonstrieren, wie der Zauber wirkt. Quietus!“, nachdem sie den Sonorus beendet hatte, ließ sie das riesige Glasgefäß heranschweben und wühlte mit der linken Hand durch die Namen.

Harry und Ron hielten das aufgeschlagene Notizbuch in Händen und warteten darauf, dass es sich durch den ersten Namen aktivieren würde.

Hermione holte tief Luft, egal welchen Namen sie ziehen würde, sie würde es durchziehen. Koste es, was es wolle!  
Sie griff sich einen der Zettel und zog ihre Hand wieder aus der riesigen Glaskugel. Angespannt entfaltete sie den kleinen Zettel und starrte auf den Namen, der ihr entgegen prangerte und konnte es nicht glauben. Von allen Namen, der allererste gezogene Namen und ausgerechnet ... Der Moment schien festzufrieren, dann hörte sie das entsetzte Keuchen von Ron und Harry als der Name ins Buch übertragen wurde.

Die ersten Schüler flüsterten, ein unruhiges Gemurmel erhob sich.

„Scheiße ausgerechnet Snape?!“, hallte Rons immer noch durch den Sonorus verstärkte Stimme über den Platz und wirklich alle unter der Schutzkuppel konnten ihn hören.

Schlagartig war Stille, die Art Stille, bei der man erwartete, einen trockenen Busch vorbei rollen zu sehen oder ein Duell im Morgengrauen. Niemand wagte auch nur, Luft zu holen und ausnahmslos alle starten sie entsetzt Hermione an. Nur Hermione versuchte Ron mit ihren Blicken in Flammen aufgehen zu lassen.  
Ron wurde so rot wie seine Haare.

„Ups…?“

„Großartig, ich habe Snape gezogen und alle wissen es ...“

** Gegenwart (28. bzw. 29. März 3 Uhr nachts): **

Hermione dachte genau über diesen Moment nach, als sie ausgerechnet Snapes Namen gezogen hatte und das, nachdem sie sich selbst geschworen hatte, auf keinen Fall zu kneifen.  
Und danach dachte sie über ihren heutigen erfolglosen Versuch nach, eine Lücke in der Abwehr von Snape zu finden.

Sie hatte mittlerweile Ron und Harry verlassen und sich in ihr Headgirlzimmer verzogen, um ungestört nachdenken zu können.

Merlin, man sollte meinen, dass der Ex-Spion zumindest ein wenig nachlässiger geworden wäre, entspannter, weniger … nun ja Snape eben. Aber nein, es schien, als wäre der Krieg für ihn immer noch nicht vorbei oder aber er hatte so viele Jahre als eben jener Spion und Doppelspion gelebt, dass er gar nicht mehr wusste, wie er anders leben sollte.

Sie vertiefte diesen Gedanken.

Er war als junger Mensch zuerst ein Todesser geworden und dann kaum älter als sie jetzt, war er schließlich ein Doppelspion geworden. Mit was ... ungefähr 20 Jahren gerade mal? Bis jetzt.

Wow.

Er kannte im Grunde nichts anderes. Er war nie jemand anderer gewesen, nicht seitdem er Erwachsen geworden war.

„Merlin!“

Bei diesem Gedanken wurde ihr schlecht und sie überlegte zum ersten Mal ernsthaft ihren Plan aufzugeben und die Chance verstreichen zu lassen.  
Reichte es nicht, dass sie bei dem ganzen Theater mit geplant und organisiert hatte? Hatte sie nicht schon bewiesen, dass sie mehr war, als der Bücherwurm und Lehrerliebling?

 _„Du warst nie Snapes Liebling“_ , erinnerte sie eine leise Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

Und die Stimme hatte ja Recht, Snape hatte keine Möglichkeit ungenutzt gelassen, sie bloß zu stellen. Die Jahre und Erniedrigungen zogen als Schnellrafferfilm an ihr vorbei. Im Grunde war es sogar höhere Gerechtigkeit und sogar Snape sollte in der Lage sein einen harmlosen Streich zu verkraften, er durfte nur eben nicht geschmacklos oder gemein sein, gerade lächerlich genug um Eindruck bei den anderen zu hinterlassen.  
Aber erwischen lassen, wollte sie sich auf keinen Fall. Also wie zur Hölle, sollte sie das anstellen?


	3. Der Hochmut der Schlange

**Montag (29. März 7 Uhr morgens):**

  
Irgendjemand beobachtete ihn. Er konnte es genau fühlen, das leidige Prickeln auf seiner Haut. Ein Spion wusste so etwas einfach, selbst ein Ex-Spion.  
Missmutig ließ Severus seinen Blick über die große Halle und somit die Schülerschaft wandern, aber natürlich brach in diesem Augenblick die Beobachtung ab und Severus konnte unmöglich sagen, wer der Schuldige war.  
Er hätte schwören können, dass er denjenigen auf seinem Kontrollgang beinahe erwischt hätte, da war jemand in der Nische gewesen!  
Er verfluchte sich selbst. Hätte er nicht auf den dramatischen Effekt gezielt, den Schüler noch in seiner Verzauberung schnappen zu wollen, wäre er ihm nicht entkommen. Ein einfacher homenum revelio, nichts weiter wäre nötig gewesen.

„Irgendwas geht das vor sich“, flüsterte eine Stimme neben ihm verschwörerisch.

„Sagt dir das dein Floh hinterm Ohr?“, schnarrte Severus schlecht gelaunt.

Remus ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken, sie waren längst keine Feinde mehr und auch wenn es nicht so wirkte, kamen sie mittlerweile gut miteinander aus.

Remus liebte es, wieder in Hogwarts zu unterrichten. Minerva war als Schulleiterin dem Vorbild von Albus gefolgt und hatte ihn, entgegen der Vorbehalte von allen Seiten, wieder eingestellt. Dies war aber nur möglich gewesen durch Severus beherzter Versicherungen, dass Remus dank des Wolfsbanntranks keine Gefahr während des Vollmondes darstellte. Natürlich hatte er es in seiner ganz eigenen charmanten Art und Weise getan:  
„Ein hungriger und wütender Kniesel ist gefährlicher als dieser traurig winselnde Flohsack bei Vollmond, es ist erbärmlich, wenn gestandene Hexen und Zauberer vor so einer, durch einen magischen Trank gebändigte Kreatur, ins Schlottern geraten. Hogwarts sind sie jedenfalls nicht würdig!“

Remus schmunzelte bei der Erinnerung. Nur Snape konnte es so gestalten, dass es wie eine Beleidigung klang und gar nicht wie die Hilfe, die es in Wahrheit gewesen war.  
Nein an seiner Art hatte sich nichts geändert, jedoch… wenn man nur bereit war, hinter die Fassade zu blicken. Nicht dass es Severus einem leicht machen würde.

„Nein, meine Augen und Ohren und mein Instinkt. Die Schüler verhalten sich eigenartig, auch untereinander. Irgendwas wird passieren.“ Auch Remus ließ seine Augen wachsam über die Gesichter der Schüler schweifen.

„Wundervoll Lupin, einen tollen Knochen hast du da ausgebuddelt. Die Schüler sind immer dabei sich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen, das ist keine bahnbrechende Erkenntnis. Es ist wie ihre Unfähigkeit Teil ihrer DNS!“  
Remus blickte neugierig von den Schülern zu Severus. Selbst für den Tränkemeister war das eine sehr barsche Äußerung und ging über das normale Maß an den, sonst zwar nicht minder zynischen, aber doch eher harmlosen Neckereien hinaus.

„Warum bist du dann so angespannt und noch schlechter gelaunt als üblich?“

Severus kämpfte mit sich, auch wenn er das verbale Geplänkel mit dem Werwolf schätzte, hielt er sich zurück, darüber hinaus über Dinge mit ihm zu reden. Andererseits war er das Oberhaupt von Gryffindor, also durchaus die richtige Person für seinen Verdacht.

Er zauberte einen lokal begrenzten Abschirmzauber und neigte seinen Kopf Remus entgegen, während er weiterhin die Schüler im Auge behielt.

„Jemand, wahrscheinlich ein Schüler und noch wahrscheinlicher eines deiner missratenen Exemplare, verfolgt und beobachtet mich. Gestern auf meiner nächtlichen Patrouille ist derjenige mir nur knapp entwischt.“ Die Erinnerung ließ ihn wütend knurren.

„Ah daher deine miese Laune, er ist dir entwischt. Was lässt dich glauben, dass es einer meiner Schüler ist?“

Darauf zog Severus nur eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Wer sollte sonst so vermessen sein? Ich dachte da an Potter im Speziellen.“ Grimmig verzogen sich seine Mundwinkel.

„Das bezweifle ich. Harry schätzt seine Ruhe und seinen Frieden genauso wie du. Er würde es nicht darauf anlegen, wieder mit dir aneinanderzugeraten. Nach Voldemort und Umbridge und überhaupt allem, da will Harry einfach nur ein normales Leben, soweit das möglich ist. Er schätzt seinen Waffenstillstand mit dir. Ich sage dir, das ist nichts gegen dich persönlich, was du auch einsehen würdest, wenn du nicht so verflucht paranoid wärst! Da steckt etwas Größeres dahinter. Es betrifft meiner Meinung nach zumindest den ganzen Abschlussjahrgang.“ Ungerührt schmierte er sich seinen dritten Toast und biss seelenruhig ab.

„Aber ICH bin paranoid Lupin?“, fragte Severus rein rhetorisch nach.

„Genau, du bist paranoid, ich bin einfach ein guter Beobachter. Achte mal ganz unvoreingenommen darauf, auch deine Slytherin verhalten sich merkwürdig, wenn auch deutlich unauffälliger als die Gryffindor und Hufflepuff, wie ich zugeben muss. Die Ravenclaw liegen irgendwo dazwischen.“ Gleichmütig verputzte er den vierten Toast in Folge.

Severus staunte immer wieder über den schnellen Metabolismus des Werwolfes.

„Du musst mehr wissen, wenn du den ganzen Abschlussjahrgang verdächtigst“, schlussfolgerte Severus.

Remus grinse gut gelaunt, er war nicht im mindesten beunruhigt. „Der gesamte Jahrgang war auf dem Quidditchplatz versammelt.“

Angespannt wartete Severus darauf, dass der Werwolf weitersprechen würde, aber er blieb stumm, als wäre alles Relevante bereits gesagt.

„Verdammt Lupin, nun spuck es schon aus!“, knurrte er ungehalten.

„Oh mehr gibt es dazu nicht zu sagen, sie waren äußerst besonnen und sprachen einen kollektiven _Inaudita_. Aber ich würde mir keine Sorgen machen, sieh es mal positiv, alle Häuser vereint unter einer gemeinsamen Aktivität. Nach dem Krieg könnte das etwas wirklich Positives sein. Den Keil, der immer noch zwischen den Häusern und Slytherin liegt, lösen. Vielleicht planen sie nur etwas Besonderes zum Abschlussball.“

„Ja oder sie jagen das ganze verdammte Schloss in die Luft! Ich nehme nicht an, dass du Minerva schon davon berichtet hast?“

Remus strahlte Severus an und dieser kam nicht umhin, zu bemerken, wie gesund der ehemals gebrochene Zauberer aussah. Die Verwandlungen hatte ihn zwar unumkehrbar schnell altern lassen, aber seine neue positive Einstellung zu sich selbst und seinem Leben hatte ihm eine neue Ausstrahlung verliehen. Ein Hauch von Eifersucht regte sich in Severus, aber er gönnte dem Werwolf auch seinen Frieden. Im Geheimen natürlich, soweit käme es noch, dass er so einen weichgespülten Unsinn laut aussprechen würde!

„Ich nehme an, Nymphadora kommt dich diese Woche wieder besuchen? Als liebeskranke Töle bist du noch schwerer zu ertragen als sonst.“

„Oh keine Sorge, du garstige Fledermaus, die drei Tage, die sie im Schloss verweilt, werde ich dich mit meiner Anwesenheit verschonen. Wir haben nicht vor, meine Räume zu verlassen!“ Sein Grinsen wurde erschreckend wölfisch und kurz blitzen seine Augen gelblich auf.

Severus hatte genug gehört, in einer entschiedenen Geste schob er seinen Teller von sich und stand auf.  
Er verließ die Große Halle, ohne zurückzublicken und steuerte seine Räume an.  
Innerlich schaudernd verwandte er nicht die nötige Aufmerksamkeit nach vorne und stieß prompt mit jemandem zusammen. Da er jedoch nicht zurückwich und unnachgiebig seine Kraft dagegenhielt, war es Miss Granger, die notgedrungen zurücksteckte und unsanft auf den Boden fiel.

Verärgert blickte er auf die am Boden sitzende Schülerin. Jedoch überraschte ihn ihr forschender Blick, als sie sich ungelenk erhob und den Staub von der Uniform klopfte, sodass er diesen mit erhobener Augenbraue erwiderte.

„Nun gehen Sie mir schon aus dem Weg, Miss Granger, Sie kosten mich bereits genug Zeit. Worauf warten Sie noch?“

„Ich warte darauf, dass Sie etwas Wichtiges sagen“, erwiderte sie ernsthaft.

„Miss Granger, natürlich, wie unhöflich von mir!“, antwortete er zerknirscht und brachte so ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht, ein Lächeln, welches sich gleich darauf in eine Fratze unbändiger Wut verwandelte, als er fortfuhr:  
„10 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor für das Anrempeln eines Lehrkörpers!“, seine Stimme war zuckersüß.

„Professor Snape! Bei allem sich bietenden Respekt, Sie haben mich angerempelt! Laufen hier herum, ohne nach oben oder unten zu kucken. Ich hatte erwartet, Sie würden sich entschuldigen!“, rief sie mühsam beherrscht, aber wohl nicht beherrscht genug.

Er beugte sich bedrohlich zu ihr herunter, bis seine Nasenspitze kurz vor ihrer zu stehen kam und mit gefährlich samtiger Stimme sprach er weiter.  
„So so, haben Sie das also? Dann haben Sie nach sieben Jahren immer noch nichts verstanden und das, obwohl Sie, wie man munkeln hört, doch angeblich Jahrgangsbeste sein sollen? Nachsitzen, heute um acht Uhr in meinem Büro und noch einmal 10 Punkte von Gryffindor wegen Unverschämtheit einem Lehrkörper gegenüber! Und nun entschuldigen Sie bitte, Miss Granger, ich habe noch zu tun!“ Sein beißender Sarkasmus ergoss sich über sie.

Mit bauschender Robe zog er an der wütenden jungen Gryffindor vorbei und verpasste so ihren stählernen Blick, aus dem die pure Mordlust und Entschlossenheit blitzte. Derselbe Blick, welchem damals die Ohrfeige gegen Malfoy folgte.

_„Scheiß auf harmlos, scheiß auf geschmack- oder würdevoll, die Fledermaus hat eine Lektion verdient!“_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

  
Pünktlich um 8 Uhr stand Hermione vor der Tür und klopfte energisch. Ihre Wut war einer sadistischen Vorfreude gewichen, ohne es zu wollen, hatte Snape ihr geholfen. Sie würde bekommen, was sie brauchte und er würde bekommen, was er verdiente.

Den ganzen Tag hatte sie mit Ideen im Kopf jongliert und war letztlich bei einem wundervoll bösartigen, erniedrigenden und technisch ausgereiften Streich gelandet.  
Der Grinch selbst, konnte nicht gehässiger grinsen als diese Gryffindor gerade.  
Und das beste, keiner würde sie schlagen können, es war die ultimative Rache, an allen und jedem.

„Herein!“, bellte Snape.

Ohne Hast oder Eile betrat sie sein Büro und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Miss Granger, wie überaus reizend von Ihnen, mich mit Ihrer Anwesenheit zu beehren! Ich hoffe, das war dann höflich genug für Sie und nun trollen Sie sich und nehmen die Flubberwürmer aus“, schnarrte er in bester Snape Manier ohne dabei den Kopf zu heben. Erst als die erwartete Antwort ausblieb, sah er auf.

Innerlich grollte sie, aber nach Außen hin zeigte sie eine resignierte Kapitulation vor der Macht des Stärkeren. Zumindest war das ihre Absicht gewesen, Gryffindor waren lausige Schauspieler und so zeigten ihre Funken sprühenden Augen nur zu deutlich, was sie wirklich derzeit von Snape hielt.

Da Snape nun aber ein wirklich meisterlicher Schauspieler war, konnte er sein Erstaunen über die erblühte Löwin perfekt verbergen.  
Verschwunden war das zitternde und heulende Löwenbaby und Merlin, auch wenn er lieber tot umfallen würde, als es laut zuzugeben, sie war furchteinflößend gewesen während der Finalen Schlacht und für die Flüche, die sie eingesteckt hatte, hatte er ihr gedanklich Respekt gezollt.  
Zu schade, dass er nicht vorhatte sich zu entschuldigen oder zuzulassen, dass sie ihm auf der Nase herumtanzte!

Natürlich war ihm Hermione Grangers Abscheu vor Ungerechtigkeit bekannt und offensichtlich war ihr im Laufe des Krieges ihre Angst und leider auch der Respekt vor seiner Wenigkeit abhandengekommen.  
Zu dumm.  
Hätte sie nicht so vorlaut sein müssen, hätte er auch keine Punkte abziehen müssen, man sollte meinen nach nunmehr 7 Jahren, hätte sie das Prinzip verstanden ...  
Wie gut, dass sich Miss-Perfect-Headgirl niemals gegen schulische Regeln auflehnen würde …wobei, irritiert zog er die Stirn kraus, als er an ihre diversen Regelübertretungen die letzten Jahre betreffend zurückdachte.

Abschätzend betrachtete er sie genauer, aber bis auf die stummen Verwünschungen, die er in ihren Augen ablas, sah er keine Anzeichen, dass sie vorhatte, sich zu widersetzten. Im Gegenteil, sie arbeitete leise, ordentlich und konzentriert an den widerlichen Flubberwürmern.  
Lächerlich, dass er sich schon von Miss-Neunmalklug bedroht fühlte.

_„Sollte Lupin etwa Recht haben und ich bin paranoid?“_ Entschieden schüttelte er den Kopf und wandte sich wieder dem Stapel an minderwertigen Schülerergüssen zu.  
Er hob erst wieder den Kopf, als er Magie über sich hinweg rollen spürte.

„Was glauben Sie eigentlich, dass Sie da tun Miss Granger?“, bellte er sie wüst an.

Sie begegnete seinem Blick ohne Scheu oder Schuldbewusstsein. „Nichts, Sir. Ich habe mich geschnitten und einen stummen Heilzauber gewirkt. Wissen Sie, wir befinden uns nicht mehr im Krieg, Sie dürfen sich auch mal entspannen, Professor Snape. Nicht hinter jeder Ecke lauert der Tod.“

Severus schnaubte höhnisch. „Miss Granger, wenn Sie allen Ernstes glauben, dass deshalb keine Gefahr mehr droht, sind Sie noch naiver, als ich dachte. Muss das Vorrecht der Gryffindors sein. Und jetzt sehen Sie zu, dass Sie verschwinden. Ich bin Ihrer Gesellschaft überdrüssig!“, gelangweilt wedelte er mit der Hand und bedeutete Ihr, zu gehen.

Ohne eine Gegenerwiderung räumte sie ihren Arbeitsplatz auf und verließ sein Büro.  
Ihre augenscheinlich ruhige und devote Art, seine Anweisungen kommentarlos zu befolgen gefiel ihm gleichermaßen, wie sie ihn nachdenklich stimmte.  
Hermione dagegen war überaus zufrieden mit ihrer Strafarbeit und lief grinsend durch die Kerkerflure.

_„Sich anderen immerzu überlegen zu fühlen, muss dann wohl das Vorrecht der Schlangen sein!“_ , dachte sie bei sich und tätschelte ihre Beute aus der Höhle der Oberschlange ...


	4. Die Rache der Hermione Granger

** Donnerstag (1. April 6 Uhr morgens): **

Die letzten beiden Tage beobachtete Severus aufmerksam die Schülerschaft und auch wenn er es hasste, zugeben zu müssen, der Flohsack hatte Recht.  
Die Gryffindor waren so angespannt und aufgedreht, dass er mit dem Punkteabziehen kaum nachkam, gleichzeitig schienen ihn alle der Löwen noch stärker zu meiden als sonst üblich. Selbst Hermione Granger ignorierte ihn stoisch und belästigte seinen Unterricht nur, wenn er sie direkt aufforderte, was er natürlich nicht tat.  
Nur ab und zu, sah er aus den Augenwinkeln, wie sie ihn finster anfunkelte, nur direkt erwischen konnte er sie nicht.  
Seine Slytherin gingen ihm zwar nicht aktiv aus dem Weg und verhielten sind relativ unauffällig, aber auch verdächtig still, dazu wichen sie dem direkten Blickkontakt mit ihm aus.  
Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff waren nervös und angespannt.

Hatte er über sich eine Todesuhr schweben, von der er nichts wusste und die langsam auf die 12 zulief?  
Alles in allem deckten sich seine Beobachtungen mit denen von Lupin, aber es ärgerte ihn, dass es dem Werwolf zuerst aufgefallen war.

In Gedanken versunken steuerte er die große Halle an, blieb aber stocksteif stehen, als er Minerva auf sich zusteuern sah.

„Was zum…? Minerva, was sollen diese Albernheiten?“, fragte Snape die Hexe vor sich irritiert.

„Was meinst du Severus?“, fragte die Schulleiterin unwissend.

„Minerva, das ist … du musst Albus nicht in allen Aspekten nacheifern, das ist lächerlich!“

Nun wurde sie auch ärgerlich. Sie hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, was er meinte. „Drück dich deutlicher aus, Severus!“

„Meine Güte, Minerva, man wird blind von den grellen Neonfarben deines Hutes und dazu die rollenden Wollknäuels!“

 ** _APRIL APRIL_** dröhnte eine verzerrte Stimme fröhlich und buntes Konfetti explodierte um Minerva herum.

„HUCH!“, schrie sie überrascht und blinzelte, mit Konfetti dekoriert, Severus an.  
Ein paar Schüler hatten das Spektakel ebenfalls mitbekommen und es war äußerst aufschlussreich zu sehen, wie unterschiedlich die Reaktionen ausfielen.

Ausnahmslos alle Schüler der unteren Jahrgänge lachten und tuschelten aufgeregt miteinander. Vom Abschlussjahrgang wiederum standen nur zwei Ravenclaw daneben, die betont gleichgültig taten und eiligst den Rückzug antraten.

Severus wollte sie schon zurückrufen, aber Minerva hatte ihn am Ärmel gepackt.

„Lass doch, Severus, ein harmloser April-Scherz. Ich denke, ich lasse den Hut sogar erst mal so.“ Sie hatte ihn abgenommen und bestaunte das Epilepsiwerkzeug.  
„Eine erstklassige Verwandlungsarbeit. Ich will wissen, wie lange er so bleibt.“

„Minerva, es besteht die Gefahr, dass dies kein Einzelfall ...“

 ** _APRIL APRIL_** , ertönte es weiter weg und machte es unnötig, dass er seinen Satz zu Ende aussprach.

„Lupin glaubt, es betrifft den ganzen Abschlussjahrgang. Ich bin geneigt, seiner Einschätzung zu folgen“, beschwor er sie.

Sehr zu seinem Leidwesen nahm ihn die Schulleiterin nicht ernst und unterstrich diese Haltung, indem sie es wagte, ihm die Wange zu tätscheln.

„Ich bin mir sogar sicher, ihr habt beide Recht. Das gibt einen extra Schokoladenpudding für euch zwei, aber es sind sicherlich nur harmlose April Scherze, also entspann dich.“

Er schluckte ein Kommentar herunter, er mochte Schokoladenpudding, aber darum ging es nicht, verdammt!

Minerva betrachtete noch einmal eingehend ihren Hut, setzte ihn auf und lief leise pfeifend weiter.  
Severus sah ihr nach, bis ihr Neonschein nicht mehr auszumachen war und schnaubte.

Niemand würde wohl so vermessen sein, IHM einen Streich spielen zu wollen und selbst wenn, musste es derjenige überhaupt erst schaffen, ihn Ex-Spion und Ex-Todesser Severus Snape zu überlisten.

  
**Donnerstag (1. April 8 Uhr abends) Besprechungszimmer:**

Severus hatte Kopfschmerzen, das ständige **_APRIL APRIL_** zerrte an seinen Nerven und die Sorglosigkeit der Kollegen und vor allem von Minerva machte ihn wütend.  
Tatsächlich waren die meisten Opfer die Schüler selbst, beschränkt auf den Abschlussjahrgang, aber dennoch galt es als erwiesen, dass auch Personen aus dem Lehrkörper betroffen waren.  
Jeder außer ihm sah es als witzigen Spaß an und bisher war keiner der Scherze grenzüberschreitend gewesen. Was nicht hieß, dass es zu tolerieren war!

Verfärbte Haut, verzauberte Gegenstände, ein Slytherin war gezwungen gewesen den ganzen Tag in einer Gryffindorschuluniform herumzulaufen und Filius schwebte dank eines modifizierten Luftverdichtungszaubers beim Laufen so hoch über dem Boden, dass er sich plötzlich auf Augenhöhe befand, er schien es sogar zu genießen.

Nun waren alle Lehrer zwangsweise versammelt und diskutierten darüber, wie man mit der Situation umzugehen gedachte.

„Also ich finde die gezeigte Kreativität und das erbrachte Zaubergeschick recht beeindruckend und es verläuft bisher harmlos, warum also den Spaß verderben? Offensichtlich hat jemand sich für die Organisation viel Mühe gegeben.“ Einige der Lehrer nickten bei Remus Ansprache und die allgemeine Zustimmung zu seiner Auffassung war deutlich.

„Ich sehe das genauso, es scheint sogar die entstandene Kluft zwischen den Häusern zu schließen. Ich habe seit beginn des Krieges nicht mehr so viele Slytherin mit den anderen Häusern agieren und tuscheln sehen. Schon allein das sollte es uns Wert sein und wir haben doch alle Humor nicht wahr?“ Auffordernd sah Minerva durch den Raum.

Simultan wandten sich alle Blicke Severus zu und sein Blick wurde eine Spur finsterer. „Humor liegt im Auge des Betrachters, ich sehe nur ein Haufen infantiler Albernheiten. Wie dem auch sei, wir können die Wahrheit nicht aus den Schülern heraus pressen. Es lässt sich also kaum etwas dagegen tun“, murrte er unzufrieden und erwiderte jeden Blick unerbittlich.

„Ich bin beeindruckt, ich hatte erwartet, dein Vorschlag würde beinhalten, die Schüler unter Druck zu setzten, bis sie den Urheber nennen?“ Minerva war hoch erfreut über die Einsicht des Tränkemeisters, aber auch zurecht skeptisch.

Er verschränkte die Arme voreinander und gab seinen einschüchternsten Blick zum Besten, an Minerva total verschwendet.

„Ich bin längst einen Schritt weiter, es GEHT tatsächlich nicht. Die Schüler unterliegen einem Schweigezauber. Ich bin nicht so weit gegangen Legilimens anzuwenden. Davon abgesehen stellt sich mir nicht die Frage, wer der Urheber sein könnte, wie immer, wenn es um kindische Dummheiten geht, ist ein Gryffindor verantwortlich!“

Betretenes Schweigen machte sich breit, es war schwer, etwas dagegen einzuwenden, zumindest nicht glaubhaft, was nicht hieß, dass jemand der Anwesenden vor hatte, ihm zuzustimmen.

Wie immer hatte Severus das Gefühl, er stünde gegen den Rest der Welt, manche Dinge würden sie eben nie ändern und entsprechend verärgert verließ er die Versammlung vorzeitig.

** Samstag (3. April 8 Uhr morgens) Große Halle: **

Der 2. April war ähnlich verlaufen wie der erste. Jede Menge Streiche und jede Menge Opfer. Im Großen und Ganzen war nichts wirklich Gemeines dabei gewesen, ein paar nicht ganz so jugendfreie Varianten, wie Ronald Weasley, der plötzlich nur in Unterhosen bekleidet in die Große Halle marschiert war. Auf dem Rücken prangte mit Lippenstift geschrieben und Kusslippen verziert die Botschaft „ _Dieser Weasley hat Appetit!_ “. Zuerst war er so rot angelaufen, dass die Abgrenzung zu seinen Haaren schwerfiel, aber als die ersten anerkennenden Pfiffe fielen, begann er das Ganze zu genießen und sich in Pose zu stellen.

Remus hatte ein Einsehen und beendete die Vorstellung.  
Nicht schnell genug wie Severus fand, er hatte im Krieg bereits genug gesehen, musste das auch noch sein?

Zwei Schülerinnen tauchten mit Schuluniformen auf, die diese Bezeichnung absolut nicht verdient hatten und Neville Longbottom hörte sie an wie Casanova persönlich. Erstaunlicherweise hatte er sogar Erfolg und wurde Gerüchten zufolge mit Hannah Abbott knutschend erwischt.  
Hermione jagte ihre Bücher quer durch die Halle, wann immer sie ihre Hand nach egal welchem Buch ausstreckte, hopste dieses von ihr weg, ganz wie sich abstoßende Magnete.  
Selbst ihr beeindruckender Hechtsprung direkt vor dem Lehrertisch brachte ihr keinen Jagderfolg, dafür aber eine spöttische Bemerkung von Snape und so setzte sie sich wieder zu ihren Freunden, nicht jedoch, ohne Snape ein herablassendes Lächeln zu schenken.

Die meisten Schüler und ein paar der Lehrer waren bereits Opfer der April-Scherze geworden und wie Severus erwartet hatte, fand sich keiner, der die Sache ähnlich kritisch sah wie er und bisher hatte niemand es gewagt ihn anzugreifen.  
Es gab also nur wenige Personen, deren Streiche noch ausstanden.  
Dennoch blieb Severus wachsam und die Stimmung blieb aufgeladen, eine unruhige Grundstimmung lag in der Luft, erfüllt mit gespannter Erwartung und noch etwas anderem … Beklemmung?

Die Große Halle war selbst für Hogwarts Verhältnisse gut gefüllt, da keiner etwas verpassen wollte und so entsprach die Anwesenheit fast der gesamten Bewohnerzahl Hogwarts.  
Lautes Flügelschlagen kündigte die all morgendliche Eulenpost an. Severus kümmerte sich nicht darum und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Schülerschaft.

Überraschenderweise fiel jedoch auch ihm ein Brief direkt in den Schoß, obwohl er heute weder sein Zauberjournal noch andere Korrespondenzen erwartete.  
Ein spöttisches Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, als ob er angesichts der Ereignisse derzeit so unvorsichtig und dumm wäre ein ihm unbekanntes Kuvert zu öffnen.  
Mit spitzen Fingern hob er den Umschlag auf und wollte ihn gerade mit herablassendem Blick weglegen als dieser vor ihm explodierte und ihn in einer Wolke aus hellrosa Staub einhüllte und nur ihn, als wäre er für das Pulver ein Magnet.  
„Verdammt ein Bindungszauber samt Kontaktauslöser. Raffiniert“, musste er trotz seiner Verärgerung anerkennen.

Gleich darauf ertönte das bereits mehrmals vernommene _ **APRIL APRIL**_! Und beseitigte so jeden Zweifel am Sinn und Zweck der Aktion. Am Rande nahm er die nachfolgende Konfetti-Explosion wahr.

Sämtliche Geräusche verstummten augenblicklich, nur den Tränkemeister hörte man noch husten und fluchen.  
Severus hustete durch die Wolke hindurch und als der rosa Pulvernebel sich vor seinen Augen gelegt hatte, bemerkte er die angespannte Totenstille im Saal und dass etwas sein oberes Blickfeld einschränkte.

„Bleibt jetzt ganz ruhig Severus“, hörte er die angestrengte Stimme von Minerva, die merkwürdig gepresst klang.  
Als er sie direkt ansah, stellte er fest, dass Minerva verzweifelt versuchte, nicht zu lachen und auch den anderen Kollegen am Tisch erging es nicht anders, obgleich er auch Panik und Entsetzten in ihren Gesichtern ablas. Ihm schwante Übles.

Es herrschte Totenstille, kein Schüler regte sich. Manch einer hatte kurzzeitig aufgehört zu atmen.  
Mit ungutem Gefühl sah er an sich herab und unterdrückte den Impuls die ganze Halle zusammenzuschreien wie eine tollwütige Banshee.

Er sah aus wie Neville Longbottoms “besiegte“ Version des Irrwichts. Alle Details stimmten vom grünen Kleid, zum Pelzkragen und dem entsetzlichen Hut. Merlin sogar die scheußliche Handtasche baumelte an seinem Handgelenk. Er war eine Lachfigur!

Mit vor Wut zitternden Fingern griff er nach seinem Zauberstab, um den Zauber stumm aufzulösen, erreichte aber keine Veränderung.

„Finite Incantatem!!“ Selbst laut ausgesprochen, zeigte der Zauberspruch keine Wirkung, außer dass seine Stimme durch die Stille in der Halle polterte und seine Schmach nur noch vergrößerte.

„Ich glaube, es ist ein Glamour in den Pulverpartikeln eingesetzt, du wirst entweder jedes Partikel einzeln entzaubern müssen oder das Pulver abwaschen.“ Es fiel der Schulleiterin zusehens schwerer, sich unter Kontrolle zu halten und ein gedrungenes Lachen entschlüpfte ihr. Sie versuchte, es als Husten zu tarnen.

Severus erhob sich steif, das verdammte Pulver klebte an ihm und mit schnellen Schritten verließ er die Große Halle. Die Absätze (!!) seiner Damenpumps klackten unnatürlich laut und wurden als Echo zurückgeworfen. Er spürte seine eigenen Schuhe, er lief in seinen eigenen Drachenlederstiefeln, aber jeder sah und hörte weibliche Absatzschuhe so wie jeder andere auch. Verdammter Glamour!

Sein Blut verwandelte sich in flüssigen Zorn und peitschte durch seine Adern.  
Wer immer das getan hatte, er würde sich wünschen, es nicht getan zu haben! Er würde sich wünschen, niemals geboren worden zu sein!  
Das bedeutete Vergeltung!

Als Snape außer Sicht- und Hörweite war, fing das Getuschel an und vereinzelt warfen die Schüler des Abschlussjahrganges einen gleichwohl entsetzten, wie auch beeindruckten Blick zum Gryffindortisch, darum bemüht niemanden direkt anzusehen.

Es gebot die Ehre des Wettkampfes, dass niemand Hermione direkt ansah, die wiederum versuchte unbeteiligt zu wirken, obwohl ihr das Blut in den Adern rauschte.

Es war erniedrigend, würdelos und unübertroffen gewesen, alles was sie gewollt hatte und Severus Snape verdient hatte, also warum verdammt, fühlte sie sich dann so mies?

 _„Circe, wenn er jemals herausfindet, dass ich das war, bin ich eine tote Hexe. Wenn er gnädig ist zumindest, falls nicht… “_ , sie wagte nicht, den Gedanken zu ende zu denken.


	5. Erwischt

** Immer noch Samstag (3. April 14 Uhr) **

Den halben Tag hatte Severus auf diese Gelegenheit gewartet und nun hielt ihn nichts mehr zurück. Sein Zorn war nicht geringer geworden, wenn überhaupt hatte er sich in den letzten Stunden genährt und war gewachsen.

Das Gefühl der Demütigung brannte heiß und erinnerte an eine Zeit, die er gerne aus seinem Gedächtnis tilgen würde. Potter ... wie der Vater so der Sohn!

Nicht gerade zimperlich packte er Potter am Kragen und drückte ihn an die Wand, dass dieser nur zu einem Keuchen fähig war und Sterne tanzen sah.  
Sie waren allein, weit und breit niemand zu sehen oder zu hören, der Korridor versprach Ungestörtheit.

„Ich weiß nicht wie, aber Sie sind dafür verantwortlich, Potter“, zischte er voller Abscheu.

Harry stand stocksteif da und bemühte sich, möglichst flach zu atmen. Er hatte ja gewusst, dass Snape als Erstes ihn verdächtigen würde und bei allen Trollen, Hermione hatte sich wahrlich nicht zurückgehalten, aber Snape schien von Sinnen.

„Ich weiß, Sie werden mir das kaum glauben, aber ich habe nichts zu tun damit“, presste Harry hervor und merkte, wie ihm langsam schwindelig wurde.

„Lügen Sie mich nicht an Potter, wer sonst?“ Snape knurrte ihn an.

„Fragen Sie mich direkt, ob ich Ihnen den Streich gespielt habe, bitte, bevor Sie mich zu Tode gewürgt haben“, krächzte der verdammte-Junge-der-immer-noch-lebt.

Widerwillig lockerte Snape seinen Griff. Selbst in dieser Situation würde er es sich nicht verzeihen können, einen Schüler ernsthaft verletzt zu haben. „Haben Sie mir den Streich gespielt Potter?“, giftete Snape ungehalten und ließ Harry überrascht ganz los, als er eine Trompete hörte und die bekannt verzerrte magische Stimme verkündete:  
 **„Falsch! Versuch 1 von 5. Versuche verbleibend 4.“**

Harry hustete und warf einen finsteren Blick auf seinen ehemals und zumindest im Augenblick wieder, verhassten Lehrer. „Ich wusste, Sie würden mich als ersten verdächtigen, aber dennoch bin ich enttäuscht, SIR! Ich dachte ehrlich, wir hätten eine neutrale Basis erreicht, jenseits vom Hass. Ich hatte wirklich gehofft, Sie würden verstehen, dass ich… egal. Ich wäre niemals so weit gegangen! Auch wenn der Streich, der Ihnen gespielt wurde, geschmacklos war, war er dennoch nur das: ein Streich. Ich hoffe, dem nächsten auf Ihrer Liste sind Sie nachsichtiger gegenüber.“ Harry kratzte seine Würde zusammen und ließ den fassungslosen Tränkemeister einfach stehen. Hoffentlich hatte er Snape genug von Hermione abgelenkt.

Verärgert, aber auch nachdenklich zog sich Severus wieder in seine Räume zurück.  
Im Grunde hätte er wissen müssen, dass es nicht Potter gewesen sein konnte, die Verzauberungen waren zu komplex, aufeinanderaufbauend und auf einem sehr hohen Niveau und sie benötigten etwas Persönliches, wie Haare, Blut oder Ähnliches.  
Unwahrscheinlich für Potter zu bewerkstelligen oder die meisten der Hohlköpfe auf Hogwarts. Wer war ihm zuletzt so nahegekommen, das zu meistern?

Minerva hatte Recht behalten, jeder einzelne winzige Partikel war separat verzaubert gewesen bzw. der ursprünglich allgemeine Zauber fragmentiert und aufgespalten worden, sodass ein einfacher Finite Incantatem nicht funktioniert hatte. Dazu der Bindungszauber samt Kontaktauslösung… viel zu komplex für Potter.  
Er hatte mehrmals duschen müssen, bis das Pulver wirklich restlos abgewaschen war, die Robe dagegen hatte er fachgerecht in die Luft gejagt. Ein zu geringes Opfer, um seinen Zorn zu besänftigen und in seiner Leidensfähigkeit nicht annähernd befriedigend.

Nein jemand aus Fleisch und Blut würde dafür büßen müssen.

Er hatte, bedingt durch die Demütigung, viel zu impulsiv reagiert, ganz zurückversetzt in eine frühere Zeit. Severus war aber kein Teenager mehr und hatte seit damals dazu gelernt. Rache war ein Gericht, welches man am besten kalt servierte. Eiskalt.

So raffiniert derjenige sich angestellt hatte, war es auch einfach zu raffiniert, nicht viele Schüler oder Bewohnter Hogwarts wären in der Lage dazu, was den Kreis der Verdächtigen deutlich einschränkte. Mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit war derjenige, der ihn beobachtet und verfolgt hatte, auch derjenige der den Streich gespielt hatte.  
Das wiederum brachte ihn auf eine Idee, aus seinem Labor holte er eine unscheinbare kleine Phiole, die mit einer wässrigen klaren Flüssigkeit gefüllt war.  
Er würde denjenigen finden und dann würde er seine Rache bekommen.

Ein vehementes Klopfen riss ihn aus seinen Racheplänen und in einer fließenden Bewegung ließ er die kleine Flasche in seiner Robe verschwinden.

„Herein“, rief er barsch und wartete, wer es wagte, ihn ausgerechnet jetzt zu stören.  
Minerva, ihres Zeichens amtierende Schulleiterin betrat sein Büro und wirkte alles andere als glücklich.

„Severus, auf ein Wort… Hast du dich wieder beruhigt?“

„Ich bin völlig ruhig Minerva.“ Seiner Mimik war keine Emotion zu entnehmen.

„Das hatte ich befürchtet. Ich erinnere dich daran, dass du immer noch der stellvertretende Schulleiter bist und selbst wenn nicht, auch als Teil des Lehrkörpers hat die Sorgfaltspflicht den Schülern gegenüber oberste Priorität.“

„Aber natürlich, Minerva. Ich war schon immer dem _körperlichen_ Schutz der Schüler verpflichtet.“

„Mir gefällt weder deine Formulierung noch deine Betonung, Severus! Es tut mir leid, dass dein Scherz so … extrem für dich verlaufen ist, aber es war nur ein Scherz, keiner denkt deswegen geringschätziger von dir. Jeder wurde dieser Tage Opfer. Das gesamte Kollegium ist sich einig, keiner der Schüler wird für die Streiche offiziell belangt werden. Es hat die Häuser einander wieder näher gebracht!“

„Diese Entscheidung wurde getroffen, als ich die Versammlung längst verlassen habe, liege ich richtig?“

„Sie ist deswegen nicht weniger bindend für dich“, rief sie ärgerlich und es war mehr als deutlich, dass die unausgesprochenen Worte ihre Position als Schulleiterin anfügten.

„Natürlich, Minerva, ich habe verstanden und zu deiner Beruhigung, ich habe nach wie vor keine Ahnung, wer verantwortlich ist.“ Er verbeugte sich spöttisch.

Nach einem letzten zweifelnden Blick verließ sie schließlich den Tränkemeister.  
Severus holte die kleine Phiole aus seiner Tasche und betrachtete sie.  
„Keine offizielle Bestrafung also ...“, sinnierte er.

** Montag (5. April Vormittag) Zaubertränke **

Es war noch stiller als sonst, er konnte die Angst förmlich riechen, als er den Raum betrat. Bei Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff war es nicht anders gewesen und dass obwohl er jetzt schon sagen konnte, dass diese beiden Häuser unschuldig waren.  
Zugegeben ihre Hauspunkte hatte es nicht geschützt.

„Seite 95 aufschlagen, arbeiten Sie zügig, still und konzentriert!“, bellte er.  
Er lies seinen Blick über die Schüler wandern, müsste er anhand ihrer Gesichter und Körpersprache den Schuldigen ausmachen, wären sie alle schuldig, was bedeutete, jeder wusste genau darüber Bescheid, wer tatsächlich verantwortlich war.

Es gab nicht mehr viele Schüler, die es bis hierhin geschafft hatten und die heilige Kunst der Zaubertränke weiterhin besuchen durften, jedoch wäre sein Kreis der Verdächtigen großzügig geschrumpft, wenn er alle Schüler aus seinem Unterricht ausschließen könnte.

Außerdem musste der betreffende Schüler an etwas Persönliches von ihm gekommen sein, um die Zauber zu wirken. Sein Unterricht bot also eine günstige Gelegenheit dazu.

Die ersten Schüler verließen ihre Plätze, um die nötigen Zutaten zu holen und keiner wagte es, den Tränkemeister direkt anzusehen.  
Wenn Severus sich entscheiden müsste, würde er sagen, die Gryffindors wirkten schuldbewusster, jedoch konnte das auch nur sein Wunschdenken sein.

Als alle Schüler mehr oder minder konzentriert arbeiteten, schritt er die Reihen ab und blieb hinter jedem Schüler kurz stehen. Ravenclaw blieb ohne Ergebnis, was ihn jedoch weder störte noch wunderte. Severus hatte die dritte Reihe fast hinter sich gelassen und wollte sich zügig in die nächste Reihe begeben, als er die Veränderung bemerkte und stehen blieb. Die Phiole in seiner Brusttasche wurde warm, schwach zwar nur, aber dennoch eindeutig.

 _„Na, wenn das mal keine Überraschung ist!“_ , dachte er erstaunt.  
Langsam beugte er sich über Miss Granger und spähte scheinbar in ihren Kessel. Je näher er ihr kam, desto wärmer wurde das kleine Fläschchen, während sie selbst immer steifer verharrte und sich so klein machte, wie sie nur konnte. Es war nicht zu leugnen, die Magiesignatur, die er aus der Nische gewonnen hatte, gehörte zu Miss Granger und damit war auch sie wahrscheinlich verantwortlich für den Streich.

Er beendete seinen Rundgang mit der gleichen Gründlichkeit wie zuvor und begab sich dann wieder zu seinem Pult.

_Miss Granger._

Ging man davon aus, dass die ganze Aktion dem Zufallsprinzip unterlag, konnte jeder verantwortlich sein, egal wie unglaublich die Person erschien. Die Frage war dann nur, wer es auch durchgezogen hätte.  
Aber der Streich war nicht harmlos gewesen oder nebensächlich, der war minutiös geplant und dazu bestimmt gewesen, ihn auf maximale Art und Weise bloßzustellen. Es war persönlich gewesen, eine persönliche Rache.  
Konnte er das wirklich mit dem Headgirl Granger in Einklang bringen?

Severus erinnerte sich an ihren wütenden Blick, als sie auf dem Gang aneinandergeraten waren und ihr kontrolliertes Verhalten während der Strafarbeit, obwohl es nur zu deutlich gewesen war, dass sie ihn am liebsten verflucht hätte.  
Plötzlich kam ihm ein Gedanke und sein Blick konzentrierte sich auf Miss Granger.

_„Von wegen geschnitten! Diese listige, kleine Neunmalklug ...“_

Miss Granger hatte also nicht nur Motiv, sondern auch die beste Gelegenheit gehabt, an etwas Persönliches von ihm zu kommen. Zum Teufel, er war weit davon entfernt paranoid zu sein, er hatte Recht gehabt! Außerdem stand es außer Frage, ob sie die nötigen Fähigkeiten besaß.

Der Unterricht neigte sich dem Ende zu und die ersten gaben ihre Versuche bei Snape ab. Severus wartete, bis Miss Granger ihren Kopf hob und ihr Blick ihn flüchtig streifte, im selben Moment holte er die kleine Phiole aus seiner Tasche und platzierte sie gut sichtbar auf seinem Pult vor sich.  
Sie starrte die Phiole mit der blassgrünlich schimmernden Flüssigkeit an, ihre Augen verzogen sich nachdenklich und als sie ihm in die Augen sah, hob er herausfordernd eine Augenbraue, was sie dazu brachte, schnell den Blick zu senken.

Schließlich war auch sie bereit dazu, ihre Probe vom Zaubertrank abzugeben und begab sich nervös zu Professor Snape. Sie hatte eine dunkle Vorahnung und die Art, wie er sie angesehen hatte, gefiel ihr nicht.  
Als sie ihre Phiole neben die anderen stellte, bemerkte sie aus den Augenwinkeln, wie die Phiole von Snape sanft aufglühte. Sie konnte nicht anders, magisch angezogen von dem Glühen, streckte sie ihre Hand aus und weiter weg von den übrigen Schülerproben. Je näher sie der grünlich schimmernden Flasche kam, umso heller wurde das Glühen.  
Schnell zog sie die Hand weg und stellte ihre Phiole hastig ab, aber es war zu spät, sie konnte es am höhnischen Grinsen ihres Professors erkennen. Irgendwie war es ihm gelungen, ihr auf die Spur zu kommen.

Seine Augen bohrten sich in ihre und sie erkannte die pure Rachlust und seinen Triumph, sie aufgespürt zu haben. Sie konnte es nicht verhindern, schluckte verräterisch und verlor alle Farbe im Gesicht, schuldiger konnte sie nicht mehr aussehen.  
Sie war geliefert und wartete auf das Unvermeidliche.

„Worauf warten Sie Miss Granger, eine schriftliche Anweisung? Verschwinden Sie endlich!“ Irritiert blinzelte sie, hastete dann aber ohne ein weiteres Wort zur Tür.  
Sie war fast außerhalb seiner Reichweite und in trügerischer Sicherheit, als sie seine Stimme nochmal zurückhielt:  
„Ach und passen sie auf sich auf, Miss Granger!“

Ein kalter Schauer zog ihren Rücken hinunter, es waren weniger die Worte, die eine unverhohlene Drohung enthielten, als seine Stimme: Warm und samtig, eigentlich harmlos und freundlich, weder kalt noch zynisch wie sonst, aber das machte es nur umso schlimmer.

Ängstlich drehte sie sich herum und begegnete abermals seinem Blick, dunkel und entschlossen ruhten seine Augen auf ihr. Hermione floh aus dem Klassenzimmer, aber egal wie weit weg sie lief, es gab keine Sicherheit in Hogwarts.  
Sie hatte mit dem Feuer gespielt und nun würde es sie verbrennen.


	6. Zu viel?

** Immer noch Montag (5. April abends) **

Severus starrte ins Feuer, sah den Flammen dabei zu, wie sie wild umher tanzten.

Hermione Granger. Einmal erkannt, war es recht offensichtlich, wo Motiv, Gelegenheit und Befähigung perfekt passten und dennoch…  
Miss-Perfect-Headgirl, ewige Besserwisserin und ehemals Verstand des goldenen Trios. Galt sie nicht sogar als das Gewissen der drei?  
Wie hatte sie glauben können, damit durch zu kommen, unerkannt zu bleiben?  
Sie hatte früher bereits Grenzen überschritten, oft genug, aber stets aus einem höheren Sinn heraus, infantile Scherze zu spielen passte nicht rechts ins Bild und das irritierte ihn.

Dabei war die bisher gewälzte Frage nach der perfekten Rache mit einem Mal gelöst, der Fakt, dass es Miss Granger war, machte aus der schwierigen Frage eine einfache Tatsache.  
Es gab NUR EINE würdige und logische Rache als Konsequenz, auf vielerlei Arten das perfekte Pendant zu ihrem Streich.  
Dazu ein Kinderspiel in der Ausführung, er hatte alles da, schon morgen konnte er das Gryffindor Gör bluten lassen.

Stattdessen saß er immer noch in seinem Lehnsessel, einen Brandy in der Hand, welchen er nicht trank und starrte ins Kaminfeuer. Er zögerte.  
Er wusste genau warum, weil sie ihn _angefleht_ hatte.

Als er sie im Gang übersehen und umgerannt hatte, da hatten ihre Augen ihn angefleht, sich zu entschuldigen, ihr zu zeigen, dass er nicht mehr nur der gemeine Bastard war, zudem ihn sein Leben als Doppelspion gemacht hatte oder dass er zumindest darüber hinaus mehr sein konnte.  
Es wäre nicht allzu schwer für ihn gewesen, sie waren allein gewesen, keine Zeugen, kein Gesicht zu verlieren, aber er hatte es nicht gekonnt, er WAR der gemeine Bastard so lange er zurückdenken konnte. Das Ende des Krieges hatte nichts für ihn verändert.  
Da _war_ nicht mehr.  
Und dennoch hatten ihre Augen ihn angefleht und jetzt wusste er auch, warum oder besser er vermutete stark es zu wissen. Sie hatte nicht gewollt, dass er ihr einen Grund gab, es zu tun, aber er hatte es doch getan und ihre ganze Wut hatte sich über ihn ergossen.

Und nun saß er da und überlegte, was er mit diesem Wissen anstellen sollte. Machte es überhaupt einen Unterschied?  
Er kannte die Antwort auf diese Frage nur allzu gut, also stand er auf, ließ den Brandy vergessen stehen und machte sich auf den Weg in sein Labor.  
Er steuerte den hintersten Winkel an, eine kleine Nische, verborgen und mit Illusionszaubern geschützt.

Verschieden große Kessel lagerten dort in Stasis gehalten und somit eingefroren in den verschiedensten Zeitpunkten des Brauens. Er griff sich einen der größeren Kessel und brachte ihn zu seinem Arbeitsplatz im Labor.

Das perfekte Äquivalent. Die perfekte Rache, um einer Löwin die Krallen zu kürzen und seiner Rachsucht Befriedigung zu verschaffen. Gleiches mit Gleichem.

** Selber Tag, selbe Uhrzeit Raum des Gryffindor Headgirls **

Hermione lief gehetzt in ihrem Zimmer herum, hin und her, immer wieder hin und her. Ihre Nerven lagen blank, waren eine offene, pulsierende Wunde.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was er tun würde und das ängstigte sie mehr, als sie zugeben wollte.

Schulleiterin McGonagall hatte beim Abendessen angekündigt, dass es keine schulrechtlichen Sanktionen wegen der Streiche geben würde, für niemanden, aber so sehr sie das auch betont hatte, es beruhigte Hermione nicht.  
Offiziell mochte sich Snape nicht an ihr rächen dürfen, aber sie hatte eine sichere Ahnung, dass ihm diese Anweisung nur zuspielte und er nur allzu bereitwillig den inoffiziellen Weg beschreiten würde. Strafarbeiten oder verlorene Hauspunkte wären ihr um ein Tausendfaches lieber gewesen als das, was sie nun erwartete, das Ungewisse.  
Auge um Auge, Demütigung um Demütigung.

Es hatte auch nicht geholfen, dass Harry ihr erzählt hatte, WIE wütend Snape tatsächlich war. Zwar hatte er sich im Unterricht perfekt beherrscht, aber der Übergriff auf Harry offenbarte eine ganz andere Intensität der Rachsucht.  
War sein Zorn nun auf Harry gerichtete gewesen, als er noch davon ausging, er hätte ihm den Streich gespielt oder galt sein Zorn in diesem Ausmaß jedem der schuldig war?  
Würde er sich zurückhalten, nun da er wusste, dass sie es gewesen war?

Sie schnaubte in die Stille ihres Zimmers.  
Natürlich als ob Severus Snape Gnade zeigen würde!

  
** Dienstag (6. April 6.30 Uhr früh) Frühstück in der Großen Halle **

Die Stimmung in der Großen Halle war gelöst, jeder Streich gespielt und der Lehrkörper hatte erstaunlich gelassen auf die Aktion reagiert, zumindest größtenteils. Jeder war damit beschäftigt seinen Streichemeister zu erraten.

Nur Hermione erhielt etliche vorsichtige Blicke voller Mitleid, jeder wusste, dass Snape auf Rache aus war und dass er früher oder später den Schuldigen identifiziert haben würde.  
Auf der positiven Seite lag sie in Punkten weit vorne, keiner hatte mehr Kreativität oder Raffinesse gezeigt und darüber hinaus noch ganz Hogwarts als Zeugen beiwohnen gehabt.

„Guten Morgen, Mione. Du hast gute Chancen zu gewinnen“, ließ Ron sie wissen.

Panisch blickte sie zum Lehrertisch, aber Snape war noch nicht aufgetaucht und das wo er sonst immer vor den meisten anderen am Tisch saß.

„Sei um Merlins Willen leise Ron!“, zischte sie nervös und beäugte die Halle weiterhin kritisch.

Sie verfluchte Ron, Hogwarts, ihren dummen Stolz und besonders einen ganz bestimmten Zauberer, der überhaupt an allem die Schuld trug.  
Ihr Magen knurrte, seit der Stunde Zaubertränke hatte sie nichts runter bekommen und selbst mit ihrem immensen Hunger, konnte sie sich kaum überwinden.  
Sie glaubte nicht, dass Snape ihr Essen vergiften würde, aber andererseits was wusste sie schon, wozu der Tränkemeister wirklich fähig war?

Harry drückte über die Tischplatte hinweg Hermiones Hand und lächelte sie aufmunternd an.  
„Kopf hoch, in ein paar Tagen ist alles vergessen.“

In diesem Moment rauschte Professor Snape in die Große Halle, begleitet vom Flüstern und Tuscheln der Schüler. Als er sich auf seinem üblichen Platz niederließ und seinen Blick einmal über die Schülertische schweifen ließ, kehrte augenblicklich Ruhe ein.  
Als sein Blick Hermione streifte, hielt er den Blickkontakt für wenige Sekunden aufrecht und obgleich sie keinerlei emotionale Regung in seinen Augen erkennen konnte, lief ihr eine Gänsehaut den Rücken hinunter. Schnell wandte sie sich ab und griff nach ihrem Glas Kürbissaft.

Sie kam sich dumm und paranoid vor, aber dennoch roch sie am Saft, ehe sie das Glas an die Lippen setzte. Bevor sie ihren ersten Schluck genommen hatte, verirrte sich ihr Blick wieder zu Snape und sie stockte in ihrer Bewegung.

Ein diabolisches Lächeln hatte sich auf sein Gesicht geschlichen, so schnell wieder verschwunden, dass sie an ihrem Verstand zweifelte.  
Er starrte sie weiterhin an, während sie das Glas wieder absetzte und vor die Augen hielt.

Kürbissaft, einfacher Kürbissaft, nichts Auffälliges war zu sehen oder zu riechen.  
„Du bist paranoid, die verdammte Fledermaus lässt dich paranoid werden! Das ist doch genau, was er will“, dachte sie.

Entschlossen reckte sie ihr Kinn, setzte das Glas an und trank einen großen Schluck.  
Sie spürte sofort, dass sie einen Fehler begangen hatte, sein süffisantes Grinsen war lediglich die endgültige Bestätigung.

Das Glas fiel ihr aus der Hand und ergoss sich als hässlich oranger Fleck über den Tisch.  
Hermione sprang auf, keuchte und spürte eine drängende Übelkeit aufsteigen. Ihr Herz raste, das Blut rauschte in ihren Ohren und es baute sich ein unangenehmer Druck auf, Hitze und Kälte wechselten sich ab.

„Hermione, was ist los?“, rief Harry panisch und als sie mühsam den Blick hob, war er es, der entsetzte keuchte, als er ihre Katzenaugen sah.

„Harry, was passiert mit ihr?“, fragte Ron zittrig und mittlerweile waren alle auf den Tumult am Gryffindortisch aufmerksam geworden.

Hermione konnte nicht weglaufen, die Wandlung beherrschte ihren Körper und bis sie nicht vorbei war, würde sie keine Kontrolle über ihre Gliedmaßen haben.  
Die Übelkeit verstärkte sich, jetzt jedoch aus Panik und dem Wissen über das, was mit ihr passierte. Alle würden es sehen. Alle würden SIE sehen.

Sie kannte das Gefühl, das schmerzhafte ziehen in ihrem Körper, über die gewaltsame Verwandlung, für die der Trank nicht gedacht war, nicht konzipiert war.

„Verdammter Bastard!“

Ob Snape wusste, wie schmerzhaft ein Tierhaar-kontaminierter Vielsafttrank war? Wie sehr sich der Körper gegen die Verwandlung wehrte, die normalerweise schmerzlos verlief? Welcher Sturm durch jede Zelle tobte, Zerstörung und verbrannte Erde hinterließ?  
Ein schmerzhaftes Stöhnen wollte sich von ihren Lippen lösen, aber sie biss sich auf selbige und unterdrückte den Laut. Keine Genugtuung für die Fledermaus.

Harry reagierte als Erster aus seiner Erstarrung heraus, riss sich die Robe von den Schultern und legte sie über Hermiones Körper, nachdem er über den Tisch gerutscht war.

„Kannst du laufen?“, fragte er sie leise, die Arme um ihre Schultern gelegt. Ron kam nun endlich auch an ihre Seite.

Sie konnte nicht sprechen, ihr Körper zitterte und überall spürte sie das Fell wachsen.  
Stumm schüttelte sie den Kopf. Jede Zelle in ihrem Körper tat weh. Sie hatten den beiden nie erzählt, wie es sich angefühlt hatte, sie hatte sich so schon genug geschämt.

Von ihren Freunden gestützt und mit Harrys Robe vor den Augen der Anwesenden geschützt, wankte Hermione aus der Großen Halle.


	7. Stolz und noch mehr Stolz!

**Immer noch Dienstag (6. April 17 Uhr) Snapes Räume**

Wie bereits schon den Abend zuvor starrte auch an diesem Abend ein höchst unzufriedener Tränkemeister nachdenklich ins Feuer.  
Es gefiel ihm nicht. Überhaupt nicht.

Es war nicht dasselbe Gefühl der Reue, welches Hermione erfasst hatte, als sie die Auswirkungen ihres Streiches miterlebt hatte, aber es war dem Gefühl des Bedauerns nicht unähnlich.

Hatte er noch vor Stunden gedacht, kühl und genau berechnend vorgegangen zu sein, traf ihn nun die Erkenntnis umso härter, dass er unüberlegt gehandelt hatte.  
Gestern noch war es die perfekte Rache gewesen, seine Demütigung gegen ihre Demütigung, ein Übergriff ohne mögliche Gegenwehr, das Gefühl des Versagens und der eigene Körper als Symbol des Spottes.

Er leerte sein Glas in einem Zug, hieß das brennende Gefühl willkommen, welches seine Kehle hinabrollte.

Nach all den Jahren waren die Wunden immer noch nicht verheilt und er verabscheute sich selbst für seine Schwäche. Unzählige Fluchnarben überzogen seinen Körper, Dutzende Crutio hatten seinen Körper gefoltert und schneller altern lassen und dennoch waren diese Wunden kaum mehr als eine blasse Erinnerung im Vergleich zum Rest. Der seelische Schmerz war ebenso Vergangenheit wie der Krieg, aber die Erinnerung an den schmächtigen Außenseiter lebte immer noch weiter, war durch das Ende des Krieges unbegreiflicherweise sogar wieder lebendiger geworden.

Seine Räume waren bis auf den Feuerschein in Dunkelheit gehüllt. Das Feuer warf hektisch flackernde Schatten.

Die unbequeme Wahrheit bahnte sich ihren Weg: Er war zu weit gegangen.

Diese Erkenntnis war ihm bereits beim ersten Anzeichen von Schmerz auf Miss Grangers Gesicht gekommen, er hätte Lupins Bestätigung nicht gebraucht, die dieser ihm natürlich trotzdem gegeben hatte:

_Scheinbar ungerührt von dem, was sich gerade ereignet hatte, hatte Severus sein Frühstück beendet und dann ganz gefasst die Halle verlassen. Er war jedoch nicht weit gekommen, wenige Schritte später hatte Lupin zu ihm aufgeschlossen und ihn den restlichen Weg zu seinen Räumen stumm begleitet._

_„Sprich“, befahl im Severus genervt, als sie sein Büro betreten hatten._

_Lupin rang mit sich, sein Ärger war nur allzu deutlich an seiner ganzen Körperhaltung zu erkennen. „Ich halte dir zu Gute, dass du es nicht gewusst hast, wie ich bis eben auch nicht, aber sowohl ich als auch du, hätten es uns denken können, es denken müssen! Du hast die Anzeichen von Schmerz erkannt, leugne es nicht.“_

_Der Spion in ihm zeigte keine Regung, fast gelangweilt erwiderte er den Blick des Werwolfes. „In keinem der Fälle ist jemals von Schmerzen die Rede gewesen. Miss Granger selbst erwähnte nach ihrem missglückten Einsatz des Vielsafttranks keine Schmerzen und Poppy war sehr energisch in ihrer Befragung. Keine Aufzeichnung hat jemals etwas anderes vermuten lassen, als eine schmerzlose, dem Animagus ähnliche, Teilverwandlung“, belehrte er ihn ruhig und mit Herablassung in der Stimme._

_Remus Blick ruhte auf ihm, unnachgiebig und mitleidig._

_„Natürlich und deshalb ist es auch nie geschehen. Was, frage ich dich, ist die größte Motivation zu Schweigen, Snivellus?“ Remus Stimme klang müde und der verhasste Spitzname schien ihm nicht weniger zu schmerzen als Severus, der bei dem Klang zum ersten Mal überhaupt im Laufe der Unterhaltung eine Regung zeigte und zusammenzuckte._

_Es war ein Schlag unter der Gürtellinie gewesen, aber auch ein sehr eindrucksvolles Argument, dem sich der Tränkemeister nicht verschließen konnte. Remus hatte etwas deutlich gemacht und seinen Finger auf die offene Wunde gelegt._

_Severus stand starr da, die Arme verschränkt und eine Maske aus harter Emotionslosigkeit zur Schau gestellt._

_„Du und auch Hermione habt eine Linie überschritten, ihr beide seid zu weit gegangen. Bei Merlin sie selbst sollte genug Verstand besitzen nicht ausgerechnet dich zu reizen und du solltest erwachsen genug sein, dich nicht mehr provozieren zu lassen! Ich werde gar nicht erst anfangen, darüber zu diskutieren. Du würdest es niemals zugeben, aber vor mir musst du das auch gar nicht. Ich schlage dir also einen Deal vor. Ich halte dir Minerva von Leib und du klärst das mit Hermione.“_

_Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, drehte sich Remus um und verließ Severus._

Stunden später dachte Severus immer noch über die Worte von Remus nach, während er dem Feuer zusah und das leere Glas vergessen zwischen seinen Fingern hin und her drehte.

Er musste noch auf die Krankenstation und Miss Granger das benötigte Gegenmittel bringen, welches er natürlich schon längst fertig hatte, jedoch den Schein wahrend so tat, als würde er es erst brauen müssen. Er konnte jetzt sofort den Trank samt Schmerzmittel bei Poppy abliefern, nur sollte er es dabei belassen oder …

Natürlich würde er nicht auf die Anweisungen eines Werwolfes hin handeln, wie ein getadelter Schüler, allerdings hatte eben dieser Wolf nicht Unrecht. Er hatte sich provozieren und hinreißen lassen, eine weitere Schwäche, aus derer er eigentlich längst entwachsen war.

Es unterschied ihn nicht viel von dem einstigen Jungen, noch weniger seit dem der Krieg und seine Rolle als Doppelspion vorbei war, er schien einen Teil seiner Identität verloren zu haben und der nun so geschaffene leere Raum wurde durch Altlasten wieder aufgefüllt. Der erhoffte Frieden nach Kriegsende blieb eine bloße naive Wunschvorstellung.

Umso mehr musste er sich auf das konzentrieren, was ihn seinerzeit von dem Jungen unterschieden hatte, Verantwortung übernehmen und das Gefühl der Schuld willkommen heißen. Wenn Severus Snape etwas konnte, dann sich schuldig zu fühlen.

  
** Abermals Dienstag (6. April 19 Uhr) Krankenflügel **

Einer wütenden und auch schuldbewussten Hermione Granger liefen die Tränen die Wangen herunter, was doppelt ärgerlich war. Erstens fühlten sich die salzigen Tränen auf dem gewachsenen Katzenfell unangenehm an und zweitens gab es ihr das Gefühl, wieder eine Erstklässlerin zu sein oder um näher an den Umständen zu bleiben, das Gefühl eine Zweitklässlerin zu sein.

Alle Lichter im Krankenflügel waren gelöscht, die Vorhänge zugezogen und auch der noch so kleinste Lichtstrahl ausgesperrt. Es war ihr nur Recht und zum Glück gab es niemanden außer ihr hier, der sich daran stören könnte.

Harry und Ron hatte Hermione schnell aus dem Krankenflügel gejagt, ihre mitleidigen Blicke ertrug sie einfach nicht.  
Harry war jedoch noch einmal wiedergekommen, still und heimlich mit seinem Tarnumhang:

_„Warum hast du nie etwas gesagt? Ich schwöre dir, wenn Snape das gewusst hat, dann ...!“_

_„Beruhige dich Harry, woher sollte er es wissen, es sollte eine unbekannte Tatsache sein.“ Sie hatte müde geklungen und besiegt._

_Er hatte den Umhang abgelegt und unter ihre Decke versteckt, nachdem er sich auf dem Stuhl neben sie niedergelassen hatte und ihre pelzige Hand in seine nahm._

_„Aber uns hättest du es erzählen müssen, damals schon als du den Vielsafttrank zum ersten Mal gebraut hast! Bei Merlin, ich hatte solche Angst, du hast so wahnsinnig gezittert und deine Lippe blutig gebissen! Ich kenne mich mit Schmerzen aus.“_

_Hermione seufzte geschlagen, es war schwer zu ertragen. Sie liebte Harry wie einen Bruder und seine Sorge um sie bedeutete ihr viel, aber er konnte die Besorgnis einfach nicht ohne das verfluchte Mitleid ausdrücken. In jeder Geste, in jedem Blick lag nicht nur Mitgefühl, sondern unverfälschtes Mitleid. Mitleid als Bedauern für das Versagen eines anderen. Das mochte zwar nicht immer zutreffen, aber in ihrer Situation kam es ihr genauso vor. Versagt. Das war die wahre Demütigung. Sie hatte damals versagt, weil sie ein dämliches Katzenhaar nicht von dem eines Menschen unterscheiden konnte und diesmal hatte sie versagt, sich gegen Snape zu behaupten oder auch nur sich wie eine reife Erwachsene zu verhalten._

_„Hast du uns jemals alles erzählt, was die Dursleys dir angetan haben?“, fragte sie Harry, auch wenn sie wusste, dass es eine gemeine Frage war._

_Er zuckte zurück, ließ ihre Hand abrupt los. „Was hat das … Es würde keinen Unterschied machen“, wich er aus._

_„Für mich auch nicht, damals nicht und heute noch weniger.“_

_Es gab ein stummes Blickduell zwischen beiden, ehe sich Harry geschlagen gab und den Krankenflügel wieder verließ._

Und so wie Harry sie zurückgelassen hatte, saß sie immer noch eine Stunde später aufrecht im Bett, starrte durch den dunklen Krankenflügel und wischte sich ärgerlich eins ums andere Mal die Tränen vom Fell.

Sie wusste nicht einmal genau, warum sie weinte, obwohl es eine Reihe von infrage kommender Gründe gab.  
Ihr Verstand arbeitete, analysierte und lenkte sich ab, auf die einzige Art, die sie kannte: Antworten finden.

In Gedanken listete sie die Gründe für ihre desolate Verfassung auf: die Demütigung, den Schmerz, die Wut und gefühlte Schwäche oder doch die Scham?  
Die Demütigung war schlimm gewesen, aber auszuhalten da kaum einer wirklich etwas zu sehen bekommen hatte, dagegen war die empfundene Wehrlosigkeit schlimmer gewesen.

Der Schmerz war ebenfalls schlimm gewesen, aber da sie das leidige Vergnügen gehabt hatte während der Finalen Schlacht einen Cruciatus am eigenen Leib zu spüren, war ihre Messlatte für Schmerzen neu definiert und sehr viel höher angelegt.

Sie war wütend, die ersten Momente war sie sogar unsagbar wütend gewesen, aber jetzt mit Abstand zur Situation, konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen, dass Snape wirklich von den Schmerzen gewusst hatte. Es war nicht allgemein bekannt und aus eigener Erfahrung wusste sie nur zu gut, warum es leichter war die Schmerzen für sich zu behalten.

Dieser Gedanke brachte sie zur Scham und damit ein gutes Stück hin zur Wahrheit.

Sie war zu weit gegangen.

Für sie war die Demütigung auszuhalten gewesen, Harry und auch Ron waren direkt bei ihr gewesen, hatten sie aus der Halle eskortiert und ihre Hand gehalten. Auch gegen die jahrelangen Anfeindungen der Slytherin hatte sie sich nie alleine behaupten müssen, sie hatte ihre Freunde und deren Unterstützung gehabt.

Für Snape musste sich die Erinnerung an seine Schulzeit ganz anders anfühlen, sein Gefühl der Demütigung entsprach nicht ihrem und auf eine nicht körperliche Art und Weise hatte sie ihm vergleichbare Schmerzen zugefügt, wie sie sie körperlich empfunden hatte.  
Sie hatte ihn nicht nur gedemütigt, sondern eine Situation geschaffen, der er ausgeliefert war, wehrlos und allein und die mutmaßlich seine Qualen der Schulzeit wieder aufleben lassen hatte.

Gratulation zu ihrer überlegenen Gryffindor-Moral!

Ihr wurde Übel.  
Kopfschmerzen formierten sich hinter ihrer Schläfe, ein unablässiges Pochen und Stechen.

Es war ja nicht mal nur Snape, so sehr er sie provozieren und zur Weißglut treiben konnte, wäre Hermione sie selbst gewesen, wäre sie niemals so eskaliert. Aber sie war nun mal nicht mehr sie selbst, nicht seitdem …

_„Tut mir leid Hermione… du bist einfach zu langweilig!“_

Die Erinnerung an einen Abend von vor wenigen Wochen trat an die Oberfläche, obwohl sie verzweifelt versuchte sie wieder tief in den Gängen ihrer Erinnerung einzusperren. Erst eine Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln riss sie aus den Klauen der sich aufbauenden Szenerie und forderte all ihre Aufmerksamkeit. 

Dankbar konzentrierte sie sich auf die eigentlich dunkle Zimmerecke, die für ihre Augen derzeit mehr offenbarte als ein Mensch sehen können sollte im Dunkeln.  
Dennoch war sie zuerst versucht, an einen Streich ihrer Sinne zu denken, als der Schemen sich für sie zu einem sinnvollen Bild fügte.

Dutzend Bemerkungen, Entschuldigungen, Fragen, ja sogar Beleidigung kamen ihr in den Sinn, aber letztlich platze Hermione mit dem letzten Satz heraus, den sie tatsächlich hatte sagen wollen.

„Wie haben sie den Vielsafttrank geschmacks- und geruchslos gemacht?“

Sofern Snape überrascht war, dass sie ihn bemerkt hatte, so zeigte er dies nicht. Äußerlich absolut gefasst, trat er näher und blieb vor ihrem Krankenbett stehen.  
Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit verharrten sie so in Stille und zum ersten Mal seit dem Morgen war Hermione für das schwarze Katzenfell dankbar, versteckte es doch bestens die Röte, die ihr bei Snapes eindringlichem Blick in die Wangen schoss.

Dabei wusste sie nur zu gut, warum ihr Professor sie anstarrte, eine solch kuriose Mischung aus Katze und Mensch sah man selten, in seinem Fall auch erst zum zweiten Mal.

Auch wenn sie diesmal zugegebenermaßen eine hübschere Katze abgab, als beim letzten Mal. Bulstrodes Katze musste ein hässlicher Streuner gewesen sein mit zotteligem Fell, Snape schien immerhin so viel Gnade gehabt zu haben, ein edleres Tier um seine Haare zu erleichtern, wenn sie raten müsste eine tiefschwarze Kurzhaarkatze.

Hermiones grüne Katzenaugen fixierten den Tränkemeister ruhig. Sie war weder aufgeregt noch ängstlich, seine Rache hatte er gehabt, der Schade war angerichtet und beide wussten sie genau, was der jeweils andere getan hatte. Sie war sogar froh, ihn zu sehen, so bot er ihr die Möglichkeit sich ohne peinliche Situation zu entschuldigen, hier in der Heimlichkeit des Krankenflügels. Danach würde sie sich besser fühlen und wieder zu ihrem alten langweiligen Selbst finden.

Dennoch irritierte sie etwas an seinem Blick über das Schweigen hinaus, aber zum Teufel sie würde sicher nicht erneut die Erste sein, die etwas sagte.

Unvermittelt trat Snape an ihre Bettseite und reichte ihr zwei Phiolen. „Das Gegenmittel auf einmal nehmen, das kennen Sie ja schon. Die zweite Phiole enthält mehrere Portionen eines Schmerzmittels, davon nach Bedarf ein Löffel.“ Seine Stimme enthielt den üblichen Spott, wenn auch deutlich milder als sonst.

Sie griff die Phiole mit dem Gegenmittel und trank es, ohne zu zögern, in einem Zug aus. Als sie keine Anstalten machte nach dem Schmerzmittel zu greifen, räusperte sich Snape laut.

„Danke Professor Snape, aber mehr brauche ich nicht.“

Ärger verdunkelte seine bis dahin neutral gehaltene Mimik. „Miss Granger, das ist lächerlich, Sie müssen weder mir, noch sich selbst etwas beweisen und ich bedauere, dass mir die Schmerzen nicht bekannt waren und ich daran keinen Gedanken verschwendet habe.“

Sie legte den Kopf schief und studierte sein Gesicht nach Anzeichen von Sarkasmus oder Lüge. Nachdem was sie sah, war Snape aufrichtig und für seine Verhältnisse war das somit eine ausgewachsene Entschuldigung. Nicht mehr hatte sie im Gang gewollt, als er sie umgerannt hatte, aber dennoch fehlte ihr jetzt das Gefühl von Befriedigung.

„Die Rückverwandlung wird nicht wirklich weh tun, es kribbelt mehr, es ist bestenfalls unangenehm. Ich schätze, die Rückverwandlung entspricht mehr der Animagus Magie, ich weiß, ich werde wieder ein Mensch und wehre mich nicht dagegen, in meinem Kopf beschwöre ich sogar das Bild der Rückverwandlung herauf. Die ungewollte Verwandlung dagegen... man kann sich nicht wehren, versucht es aber trotzdem, es entspricht wohl eher der unfreiwilligen Verwandlung eines Werwolfes, nur sehr viel weniger schlimm. Ich kann Ihnen versprechen, der Cruciatus ist weitaus schlimmer und ...“ Hermione verstummte plötzlich, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie ins Plappern geraten war.

Schließlich stellte Snape die Phiole auf den Nachttisch neben ihr Bett und in einem Wimpernschlag war er schon wieder am Ende ihres Bettes angelangt und auf dem Weg hinaus.

„Professor Snape? Es tut mir aufrichtig leid, was ich getan habe. Ich weiß, dass ich zu weit gegangen bin und das ich das hier selbst zu verantworten habe. Es war mir wichtig, Ihnen das zu sagen. Danke für die Tränke.“

Snape blieb auf seinem Weg jäh stehen, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und die Lippen aufeinandergepresst. Das hätten seine Worte sein müssen, seine Entschuldigung und sie warf ihm diese um die Ohren wie einen Fehdehandschuh! War das ihre hinterlistige Art, ihm zu sagen, dass er sich nicht richtig entschuldigt hatte? Ein weiterer Vorwurf seiner Unfähigkeit?

Als er sich umdrehte, lag Miss Granger tief eingesunken in ihrem Bett, die Augen geschlossen und ein Bild absoluter Ehrlichkeit. Seinen Zorn linderte es nicht.

„Ich weiß Ihre Entschuldigung zu schätzen Miss Granger, dennoch muss mich als Ihr Professor der unangenehmen Wahrheit stellen, dass ich mich für meine Position sehr unangemessen von einem kleinen Mädchen habe provozieren lassen.“

„Für ein kleines Mädchen habe ich Sie aber ordentlich vorgeführt!“, kam die prompte, weniger versöhnliche Erwiderung und es überraschte ihn nicht, dass sie nun eindeutig wütend war.

„Ich gebe zu, Sie waren kreativ und haben eindrucksvoll ihre Fähigkeiten zur Schau gestellt, aber das ist Ihnen nur gelungen, weil ich auf weitaus dümmere Schüler spekuliert habe. Ich dachte nicht, dass sich unsere Miss-Perfect an den infantilen Streichen beteiligen würde. Und bei allem sind und bleiben Sie nur eine Schülerin, Miss Granger und ich hätte mich nicht zu einer solchen Reaktion auf Ihre Aktion hin herablassen dürfen. In Anbetracht dessen, wäre es deshalb das klügste, die Dinge einfach zu vergessen. Gute Nacht, Miss Granger.“

Hermione saß wieder aufrecht im Bett, obwohl ihr Kopf sich durch das Gegenmittel bereits wie in Watte gepackt fühlte. Ihr Puls pochte in ihren Ohren und übertönte sogar Snapes Schritte auf den Steinfliesen.

Kleines Mädchen ... Nur eine Schülerin … nur ... NUR!

Sogar wenn sich die Fledermaus entschuldigte, musste er sie dabei beleidigen und demütigen!

Aus ihren pfotenähnlichen Händen traten die Krallen hervor und zerrissen die Bettwäsche. Federn quollen hervor, als sich ihre Krallen immer tiefer in die Decke schlugen.  
Ihr bedrohlich raubtierartiges Fauchen verhallte ungehört im Krankenzimmer.


End file.
